Moka Akashiya
Personality Moka's natural good looks earned her a lot of attention from her male peers at Yokai Academy. She is like a rare few of vampires as she is very kind, sweet, soft-spoken and polite as well as friendly towards others. She's very protective of her friends, especially Tsukune whom she became fond of and liked. She felt that because he was human and not a monster like everyone else at Yokai Academy, that it was her duty to keep him out of harms way. This also included the others such as Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu too, who are also her friends as well as rivals for Tsukune's affections. She is very shy and bashful but she wishes to make friends with both humans and monsters alike as that has been a dream of hers. Aside from her usual quirks, she is like any other typical teenager who is actually pretty smart for being a vampire and enjoys studying, making grades to where she is placed at the top of her classes and is willing to help others with their homework or school work should they need it. Though Moka possesses a good nature, she does display a lot of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. Initially, she was distrustful of humans but after meeting Tsukune Aono, she came to trust humans again but of course this trust took time to build. Despite being a vampire, when Moka is within her sealed state, she doesn't have any access to her normal strengths and abilities as a Shinso vampire, making her incredibly weak in comparison to others just like her except she is the only known Shinso vampire to actually possess and wear a rosary seal charm. She could easily be overpowered by someone much stronger than her in this state and because of her kind and peaceful nature, she is majority of the time unwilling to fight back because she has no desire to harm others. Her relationship with her half-sister Kokoa is also strained because of the simple fact that she views Outer Moka to be nothing more than a fake personality for the real Moka, which would be Inner Moka, the sister she actually loves and adores more than anything but Outer Moka does her best to try and form a sisterly bond with Kokoa despite the many attempts on her trying to bring out Inner Moka and fight her. Moka's also anemic, being prone to fainting spells should she not drink blood daily to stay healthy, which she is often scolded by Inner Moka for not doing so should that happens. Unlike most vampires in traditional folklore, Moka does not share many of the weaknesses. She can go out in the sun, but her pale skin is easily sunburned, not unlike a human. Her rosary cross is made of silver but her touching it doesn't give her pain, rather, it disrupts her yokai, causing her to become weak. Her greatest vulnerability, or any vampire in general, is normal water. Due to its purifying properties, it has an adverse effect on her body, causing painful shocks and rendering her virtually immobile. However, it is possible to negate the weakening effects by adding certain herbs to the water (as seen when she makes breakfast for Tsukune or when she takes a bath). Appearance Moka is almost always wearing her school uniform, even when she attended Yokai Academy. She is 5'6'' with long bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. She has a very pale skin complexion due to her nature of being anemic, rounded face, chin and eyes. Her most noticeable feature on her body is her breasts which can be estimated to being around the size of a D-cup though when in her unsealed state, her breasts become grow slightly larger, as does her backside. She does wear casual clothing such as dresses, skirts and shorts. Now that she is attending Tsukuba Academy, she wears the standard required uniform for her grade level which consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt, with a blue ribbon neck tie, blue long sleeved uniform jacket with a blue plaid pleated skirt with white socks and brown suede shoes. History Moka Akashiya who once attended Yokai Academy had the reputation for harboring the world's most feared vampire, the real Moka Akashiya. Many times over at Yokai Academy, she would be forced to release the other Moka, but could not in any way do it herself. The rosary worn about her neck could only be released by a human of purity, and it was often Tsukune who always grabbed it off her, thus releasing Inner Moka. It was known over time that despite sharing the same body, there were vast differences between the two Mokas. Other than a physical change which included size, hair color, and eye color, it was noted that Inner Moka-the true Moka had more confidence, greater strength, a certain "kick their ass and then kick it some more until all that's left is nothing but them getting their asses kicked," motto coming from the true Moka. Outer Moka is friendly with a certain shyness appeal to her while Inner Moka makes her presence quite known, even when she is not kicking someone's ass and teaching them to "learn their place." Prior to coming to Tsukuba Academy, there had been some trouble at Yokai Academy involving the Secret Security Order, and a few other problems that involved Tsukune. It had all been cleared up, thanks to Inner Moka, and the help of their friends, including Yukari and her own mother's best friend Shikuza Sendou. During that time when Moka had been trapped inside Inner Moka, it had become apparent that Tsukune and Inner Moka had developed feelings for each other, and to Moka this was hurtful, and she had become very jealous and possessive of Tsukune. Tsukune had done his best to appeal to Moka, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but couldn't deny that he had grown feelings for Inner Moka.. After all, it was she who saved his life several times, and even gave her own blood to him so that he could live. But he didn't want to hurt Outer Moka either, who could be very sensitive to a point. It was Tsukune who suggested they go their own ways temporarily until he could decide which Moka he would rather be with: Outer or Inner. Moka talked it over with her other half, and there was an agreement that it was best thing, since, according to Inner Moka, Tsukune was a fool who couldn't possibly know how to make a decision if his life counted on it. Shortly after that Tsukune and Moka transferred to new academies. Neither one told the other which academy they were going to be attending, for the purpose of not "interrupting" decision time. Moka chose Tsukuba Academy which was known for its reputable reputation and high quality standards and clubs. She believed it would be a good academy to attend because it would allow her the classes she needed to take to keep her standardization as well as going beyond her academic expectations, would allow her the opportunity to make new friends from all races and species, and maybe allow her to start over if she never sees Tsukune again. Though, as she is attending Tsukuba Academy, she still misses Tsukune greatly. Perhaps one day they will meet again and by then he will have made his decision. For now, all she can do is wait. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Tsukune Aono Kurumu Kurono Yukari Sendou Close friend of Moka's who is in love with her, and wishes to be in a three way relationship with Moka and Tsukune. Mizore Shirayuki At first they were enemies, but later on they became friends and rivals. Powers & Abilities The outer personality of Moka doesn't possess hardly any power in her human form but she displays superhuman strength enough to blindly shove people away without realizing it. This is mainly due to her gentle and peaceful nature as she doesn't have the heart to willingly harm others. Blood Cravings As a Shinso vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. Unlike most vampires who become anemic due to being in the sun for too long and just staying out of it and getting much needed rest works, Moka requires blood. As a result of this, she often made attempts to bite on Tsukune's neck, stating that only his blood was the sweetest even though she'd never tasted any other human blood at that time. Normally she drinks tomato juice or blood packet transfusions to sustain herself but her craving for his blood escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (an estimate of fourteen days or longer), her strength decreases and she suffers from fainting spells. Regardless if she eats regular foods and drinks. Currently though, since meeting Thunder (the younger version), she finds it difficult for her not to tackle him in an attempt to suck his blood, though amazingly she has so far been able to hold herself back with great difficulty. Charm As stated by her younger half sister Kokoa Shuzen, vampires (all of them) have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard enough to be able to suck their blood and without realizing it, Moka often unintentionally did used her charm with Tsukune frequently when they would gaze into each others eyes or she is being extra nice to him. There are times she is aware of this and does her best to stop herself. Moka Akashiya Gallery Akashiya.Moka.full.798169.jpg|Moka Akashiya mokamaid.jpg|Mokia in a maid outfit Trivia *There's a running gag that whenever Outer Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, but she always bites his neck to suck his blood instead. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but they are always interrupted by the others. Finally, in Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the original manga), Tsukune and Outer Moka both confess their love for one another and share their first real kiss in the entire series. *In the original pilot, she had the ability to absorb people's vital energy by touch. *Her first name, Moka, means "bud perfume". *When Moka looks into Lilith's mirror, the two Mokas both appear in separate bodies, even though outer Moka was said to be only a "fake" personality. This is, however, in the anime only. In the manga, looking into Lilith's Mirror causes Inner Moka to be released, however, since the rosary was never removed, her powers remain locked away until Tsukune can physically remove it. *In chapter 2 of the manga, Kurumu says that Outer Moka's hair is light brown. This is different from her pink-colored hair that is shown in most colored media of her. Also See *Shinso Vampires *Inner Moka *Kurumu Kurono *Mizore Shirayuki *Yukari Sendou *Yokai Academy *Tsukuba Academy